


Not For Qrows

by RangerLcat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerLcat/pseuds/RangerLcat
Summary: Qrow Branwen has a stomach of steel. His crow self, not so much.Aka - Qrow eats something he shouldn’t and Tai takes pity on him.TaiQrow domestic fluff dedicated toKesonaFyren
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Not For Qrows

Dishes were just one of those things that never seemed to be done. Even now he had to get the batch from lunch done, so he wouldn’t have to do them with dinner. 

Finally he set the last of the dishes into the drying rack. He dried his hands and grabbed his jacket to go outside where the girls had escaped to. They had wanted to play in the leaves, and maybe he could rake them into a huge pile for them to jump into. He did not expect to see them crouched down, playing with something he couldn’t see.

“Hey girls, what’cha doing?” They lean back and he can see they’re holding food out to a bird that’s standing in front of them.

“Dad, look how close we got him.” Yang declares. Ruby holds more out to the bird.

“Here birdie.” Ruby coaxes. The crow pecks at the food. 

“I see.” He kneels down next to his girls. “What are you feeding him?”

“Some of our Halloween candy.” Yang shows him the wrapper. 

“Ruby you shouldn’t feed animals candy.” He tries to grab the candy, the crow is quicker. The rest of the piece is in his beak and he flies into the trees to gulp it down. 

“See he likes it.” Ruby points are the crow.

“Chocolate still isn’t good for birds.” He tries.

“But it has peanut butter. And that is good for birds.” Yang justifies.

“That’s… sigh. Chocolate can make a lot of animals sick. Next time you want to feed an animal, come check with me first ok? You don’t want to make anything sick, right?” Ruby looked upset. 

“Is the birdie gonna be ok?” She was tearing up. Taiyang looked at the crow. The bird looked smug. 

“It looks like he’ll be fine. He must not have eaten that much.” He pats both of his girls heads. “How’s about we play for a little bit. How big of a pile do you think we can make with all these leaves?”

—

Tai was cooking dinner while the girls were coloring at the table. The leaf pile in the backyard slowly being blown back over the exposed grass. There’s a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Yang says, dropping her crayon and jumping out of her seat. Tai turns off the stove and moves to follow her. He can hear the door open as he leaves the kitchen. “UNCLE QROW!” Yang yells. Ruby squeals and jumps from her chair. 

“Hey Firecrack- oof!” Qrow grunts as Yang jumps on him. Ruby zooms past Tai and jumps on Qrow as well. Qrow grimaces. “I love you too, but you’re hurting me.” The girls jump off and hover, concerned. 

“Did you get hurt on your mission?” Yang asks.

“I’m gonna be fine, just a stomach ache.” Qrow is leaning on the doorframe, an arm wrapped around his stomach. He’s trying to smile, but it looked more strained. He jumps as Ruby places her hand on his stomach.

“Are you hungry? Dad just finished dinner.” Ruby asks.

“No, I’m not hungry.”

“Come on girls, let’s let him in.” Tai picked Ruby up and whispers to her. “I bet he ate something he shouldn’t.” 

Ruby gasps. “Uncle Qrow. Did you spoil your dinner with cookies?” she accuses. Tai snickers. Yang pouts. 

“How come you didn’t share?” Tai actually laughs out loud at that. Qrow pouts as he slinks in. 

After closing the door, Tai gives Qrow a one armed hug, careful while holding Ruby and of how Qrow is feeling. Tai keeps his arm along Qrows shoulders and presses their foreheads together. Qrow’s a little clammy.

“Go lie down, I’ll bring you some tea in a minute.” Tai tells him. 

—  
Tai convinces the girls to sit and eat dinner while he goes and checks on Qrow. The mug of tea held carefully as he goes up the stairs. He’s honestly not that surprised when he finds the guest bedroom empty, so he moves to the next room. Qrow is nestled in Tai’s bed, curled around the pillows, but still on top of the covers. 

“You know you’d be more comfortable under the blankets.” Tai places the mug on his nightstand.

“Too much work…” Qrow groans. 

“I’ll grab an extra blanket. Can you at least sit up and drink your tea?” 

“In a min…” Qrow curls tighter around the pillows. 

“Alright.” He pulls an extra blanket out of his closet and tucks it around Qrow. “Just rest ok, I’ll check on you after the girls are in bed.” 

—  
After the afternoon outside, the girls fell asleep rather quickly. Tai sighed in relief as he goes to tend to his childish team mate. Qrow is still curled up in a ball, the mug of tea, cold and untouched. Tai sits on the edge of the bed and strokes Qrow’s hair out of his face.

“How are you feeling?”

“I think I’m dying.” Qrow whimpers.

“You’re gonna be fine. I’d thought you’d learned to not eat things you shouldn’t as a crow.”

“Are you gonna say no to Ruby?” 

“They’ll have better snacks next time.” Tai promises. “But for now, you need to actually drink the tea I bring you.” 

“It hurts too much to move.” 

“Do you want the heating pad?” 

“Please.”

“Back in a minute.” 

It takes a few more minutes to prepare another mug of tea, but the heating pad is right where he left it, so that goes in the microwave while the tea steeps. Tai is quick to pull it out before the timer can wake the girls. He brings both back to the bedroom.

“Ok, time to sit up.” 

“No.” 

Qrow doesn’t move so Tai takes it upon himself to help. Qrow whines as Tai forces him to sit. But relents when Tai presses the heating pad against him and rearranges the pillows to help keep him propped up. 

“I swear, you’re worse then Raven or Summer on their periods,” Tai complains.

“Take that back,” Qrow mutters. “Raven would punch you, not whine.”

Tai just shrugs and gives Qrow the fresh mug. There are a few careful sips before qrow actually drinks the tea. Tai uses the time to change and get ready for bed, bringing an extra set of his old sweats for Qrow to use. With Tai’s help Qrow is relaxing in sweat pants instead of his usual hunter’s gear. The heating pad pressed directly onto his bare skin. Tai doesn’t have the heart to tell him off, especially after the sigh of relief Qrow made at the contact. 

Tai does make Qrow shift over so he can get into his own bed, even if he is sitting up. Qrow lays down, resting his head in Taiyang’s lap. 

“Sleep, you idiot.” Tai pets Qrows hair to soothe him.

“But I’m your idiot.”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely Beta, [KesonaFyren](%E2%80%9C). Who convinced me to actually post things.


End file.
